Smile! Its a New Day
by BlueberrySenpaii
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated billdip one shots 'cause there are not enough of those on this site. Chapter 3: Dipper receives a call at midnight (text style)
1. The Hanging Tree

**The Hanging Tree BillDip Oneshot  
**

 **This is the version of the song all of it plays.**

watch?v=F3hTW9e20d8

If Mabel could feel the cold she was not showing it at all. Dipper on the other hand felt chilled to the bone. It felt like negative a million degrees he could barely feel his nose. The silver band on his left hand felt as if it was glued to him. Metal again skin...in the middle of winter, walking at night in a creepy dark forest to who knows where? Nope! Worst. Idea. Ever. Why was he even dragged into this in the first place? Well the past few days Mabel had been rambling on and on about how he was _the reincarnated lover of Bill Cipher_. The whole ordeal had left him screaming at his sister at more than one point. She had dropped it today and Dipper hoped he could finally get some peace from the whole ordeal when Mabel _insisted_ on taking a walk in the familiar forest beside their cabin to make up for his "unreasonable temper". Dipper swore she was possessed by the demon but her puppy dog look spoke for her. So he reluctantly grabbed his nearest sweater and followed her on this walk to no where.

"Where are we going?" Dipper asked words turning into fog as soon as they left his mouth. Teeth chattering. feet aching, absoultly freezing Dipper would rather do anything ANYTHING than walking around. "You'll see bro bro," Mabel hummed mostly to herself. That had been her only answer for the past 30 minutes. Dipper held himself tighter in a futile effort to prevent hsi body heat from escaping. Mabel was unfazed wearing one of the classic sparkly pink sweaters of her own making. Odd was the fact that it was the one with the shooting star she had not worn in months. Several times Dipper thought he heard a rustling that gave him chills worse than the winter wind. He franticlly shook his head. It was all in his his head. Then again when you just KNOW something is right behind you have to spin 360 to catch it...in vain. The faint silver glow of the lone moon gave nothing away. Mabel seemed to be heading to no particualr location so how she did not feel the strange sense of foreboding he did was beyond his surely icicled brain. Every twig he stepped on made him jump. Every howl made him want to run back to his home as fast as his chilled to the bone legs could take him. Then every step he took his prized ring felt heavier and heavier just making him want to trhow it into the dark abyss no matter how what value it had for his great ancester and never see it again.

Dipper took a quick glance at Mabel's right hand and saw a flash of gold. She was not wearing the ring just rolling the delicate band between her thumb and pointer finger. It was possible the ring was magic explaining how he could see it in the despite the darkness and Mabel walking a few steps ahead of him but she refused to explain where she aqquired such an object. He just knew that ever since she had shown him that ring a persistant throb in his head was present even now when he was convinced his insides had frozen over.

"Hmhm. Hmhm. Hmhmhmhmhm," out of nowhere Mabel hummed. As random as the timing, location and circumstance Dipper swore she was signaling someone...or something. She continued humming the same melody for a couple of minutes those couple of minutes where the most agonizing silence Dipper had ever expereinced in his life. It was as if the entire shadow forest had shut down. No trees rustled, no animals or creatures of the sort howled or shrieked. The ground they where stepping on, littered with sticks, broke but not snap echoed. If it wasn't for Mabel's tune Dipper could have swore he had gone deaf right then and there. The whole world had turned dwon it's volume the sec ond Mabel had began humming, which Dipper now recognized as The Hanging Tree. A powerful song they had heared in a movie once. It gave Dipper an uncomfortable twinge in his head that replace the pain as if she was humming it incorrectly. Right on cue she began singing.

"Are you? Are you?" slowly at first just like the movie "Comming to the tree? Where they strung up a man say he murdered three?" The latter line made Dipper think of his old enemy. That's when he noticed the glow. Just a few feet ahead of them a tree they so happen to call the Hanging Tree (to the point they tied a noose to it) was outlined in a faint blue glow. In the many shades of black they had been wandering through for the past hour the blue almost seemed comforting...almost. "Are you? Are you? Comming to the tree? Where a dead man called for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Mabel sang the second verse as if he only spaced out for a few seconds rather than a few minutes. Mabel signaled him to stop a few inches away from the tree and took her place a few from him. If Dipper was crazy and would connect his postion, the tree's and Mabel's he would see a triangle but something cut him short of doing so. A new voice heart poundlingly familiar but surprisingly timid sang the third verse. "Are you? Are you?" A slight shake was heared from said voice but Dipper still froze on the spot chest aching, head pounding. "Comming to the tree?" Bill Cipher devil in form of a human tux and all sand the same melody as Mabel slowly making his way from behind the tree.

If Mabel's singning made the song powerful Bill's made it mournful, yearning almost desperate. "Where I told you to run where I told you to run so we'd both be. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree," he bowed and held a hand out to Dipper. The latter wanting nothing more than to bolt. He looked up the pale moon gave Bill's a soft sparkle. His gloved right hand he wore a gold ring. Dipper shot a look at Mable who in turn pleaded with her eyes for him to take Bill's hand. Suddenly it dawned on him that all of this must have been planned by the duo which would explain their annoyingly odd behavior. Mabel insiting that one way or another she would get her "OTP back together" and Bill talking in unusual hushed tones, strained even. Dipper glared at his twin and she simply nodded encourigingly. Summoning all his willpower and fearing the worst he took the demons hand only to please his sister. Bill raised himself placed his free hand on Dipper's waist and gave him a weak smile, eyes glazed over, an expression Dipper had never seen on his human face before.

"Are you?" back step.

"Are you?" forward step.  
"comming to the tree?" left step.

"Wear a necklace of hope side by side with me." right step then twirl.

"Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met" back step, "at mid" forward step, "night in the hanging tree" left setp, right step, twirl. Took that long for Dipper to realize that he Dipper Pines and Bill, Bill demonic golden dream triangle now human Cipher were dancing...to The Hanging Tree by a tree with a noose on it. In the cold, incredibly darl forest and for some strange reason...he did not care. The simple dance and Mabel's calming voice now repeating the song made him feel at ease and thawed some of the cold. Now for awhile this kept going the steps the singing but at one point in time it began to blur. Gradually Mabel's voice faded into the background as he consentrated on the dance and the man leading it. Then the flashes! Back step the forest, forward step a golden ball room. Left step dark forest right step twirl ballroom. How the two visions meshed so perfectly Dipper did not understand but it felt like magic as if the song and dance were trggering memories of him and Bill dancing this before. As Bill twirled him once again he took notes of the ballroom. Golden walls sparkled gleefully, the perfect creamy dance floor and the delicate taps their feet made, the velevety red curtains pulled ever so slighty to show it was also night there. The OTHER PEOPLE or Dipper thought they where people those images where unfocused as if the only thing that mattered was them dancing.

Their blurred blurred states did not stop them from singing though, "Are you? Are you? comming to the tree? Where a dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree." For some reason or another Bill increased his speed twirling Dipper for a longer period of time. He saw the dark forest and the ballroom and never felt happier. The backgrounds still interchanging. Dipper looked up at Bill and smiled. The demon gave a wary smile back. It did not matter if Dipper had never danced this before right now with no effort on either parties it all came back to him. The past few days, Mabel's pleading, Bill's depressed presence finally clicked. Their rings brushed and Dipper halted the dance to embrace the man he knew he loved. At midnight. In the hanging tree. Strange things did happen no strangeer was this..pressing his lips to the man he remembered.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

 **Not to satisfied with that ending but meh I'll take it. I own** ** _nothing._** **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	2. Vanilla Twilight

**Vanilla Twilight**

 **Song having nothing to do with this just seemed like a fitting title XD**

 _The chamber glowed a soft blue. The crumbling stones gave the room and natural scent of the ancient history the the place. Once in awhile the odd bird would land on one of the many cracks that spilled soft golden sunlight tweet once or twice then fly off. In the center of the room was a small series of steps leading to a bowl filled to the brim with a clear liquid in which one could see the brick red bottom of the bowl. On_ _either_ _side stood a man and a woman. They both have soft caramel skin and an aura that_ _radiated_ _pure power. The man on the right had long blond hair half gently hiding his right eye the other half messily laid on his back. He was_ _absolutely_ _dapper in a black suit and shoes making his skin and hair glow gently. The woman on the left had dark_ _gray_ _almost black hair in a bun. She wore more causal clothes a soft golden button up shirt, a dark brown knee length skirt and matching dark brown shoes._

 _Lucinda shifted nervously her dark_ _gray_ _hair shimmering in the dull light. Lucian as always carried himself in an_ _uninterested_ _way but Lucinda saw the worried sparkle in his_ _gray_ _eyes. "Okay I'll get William," Lucian muttered taking his leave to bring their son. Their son...they technically were not even together, Lucinda and Lucian_ _acknowledged_ _their relationship but it seemed as if everyone did not understand their soul bonding. Two demons becoming soul mates is as weird as it gets, two demons having a child and keeping it was a delicate line anyone hardly ever crossed. Lucinda remembered her ceremony. Her parents were a blur she would never get back but the image of of the roses in the pond and the actual thing was burned into her mind for as long as she lived which would be a very long time. Something that did not burn was the pain she felt when her parents_ _disappeared_ _and not all the magic in her body could bring them back.  
It was typical. After the ceremony Lucinda and Lucian were obligated to wipe themsel_ _ve_ _s clean from William's memory and if in once in a blue moon they met again they could not_ _acknowledge_ _their connection. They knew they weren't going to though which is why they where so nervous. Lucian hated to_ _admit_ _weakness but when their son tilted his head to the side to see them they melted. The small demon was born half blind, his right eye a milky blue_ _instead_ _of a sky blue like his soul fire. That was enough to waver their hearts and decide to keep their tiny child. Now during William's Fate Ceremony not only would he find out his destiny he did not have to lose his parents._

 _It was the simplest of all rituals. Burning the circle on his back was the most painful and it wasn't even complete soon one by one the rest of the symbols needed to summon him would appear. So far the only ones that had_ _appeared_ _where a bag of ice, a shooting star and a pine tree. Lucian always said those where the oddest marks he had ever seen on a demon but they where all unique so they didn't question it. This ceremony was just a chance of fate. Lucinda and Lucian did not even have to be present but of course they circumstances being what they are they_ _ **had**_ _to be there. All William had to do was drink from the potion and the clear liquid would for a picture which could be_ _absolutely_ _anything and mean_ _absolutely_ _anything. There was a clue though for the briefest of seconds William's blue eyes would flash another color. Depending on the color they might know what the picture meant._

 _Pushing her original worries aside Lucinda giggled and_ _kneed_ _on the left side of the step holding the bowl determined to catch the color. It was a bit higher than the previous so William would not strain himself. As if on cue Lucian guided their son to the first step. The young demon could barely walk so as soon as his father let his hand go he went on all fours cooing softly. Lucinda resisted the urge to take her baby and help him but it was William's destiny to be determined and she was not allowed to. William was tiny of course, golden hair messily on his head the back of his head though was black like hers. His skin was a soft caramel like his parents but of course they knew he would look just like Lucian._

 _"Come on sweetie!" Lucinda murmured happily trying to encourage her baby to climb the steps and drink. William on the other hand yawned and shook his head still cooing tiny hands reaching out to her. Lucian being on his blind side coughed a bit to get his attention. William turned to face him and tilted his head so his blind eye was facing the floor and the good his father. "William," Lucian muttered his voice unusually gentle "you'll grow into a powerful demon and right here right now you will find out your destiny." The baby blinked at him words probably meaning nothing but for a second his good eye sparkled with wisdom beyond his years. Lucinda squealed happily as their child_ _tentatively_ _climbed the short steps and laid down_ _in front_ _of the bowl._

 _"Take it sweetie, it won't taste like anything," the infant demon whined but drank anyways. The clear liquid shimmered in their excitement the proud parents did not notice the the brief flash of pink in his eyes. Slowly the liquid turned a dark blue, William squeaked in_ _surprise_ _and stopped drinking but the image was still forming. Slowly many white dots appeared in the bowl like stars that's when Lucinda and Lucian realized they were stars. A pattern_ _separated_ _from the rest sparkled. Lucinda narrowed her eyes and smiled "...The Big Dipper."_

Lilith was surprised about all the colors she had seen lately. She would usually sleep most of the day and wake only when she was hungry or feeling uncomfortably. Her soft pink eyes would see the blurry browns of her room and the familiar gold or blue of her fathers. Now she was amazed by the many greens. So many greens and the big blue spattered with white. Today she could see better than yesterday and it was already to much for her young eyes to handle. She found out the creamy color she saw often was herself and the black were something soft on her head. She also found out her fathers were not always gold or blue that was just their magic. Her gold father was actually darker shade like the rough floor of her room, her blue father just a shade darker than her.  
Now Lilith saw her gold father had a blue on his face like the big one on the out side and her blue father had two dark brown ones. She wanted to know what hers was but try as she might she could not see her own face. This made it water until one or more than likely both fathers held her making soft noises that she did not understand until she fell asleep and played in the familiar gray hues of the mindscape.  
Today was different. For once she got to stare at the big blue for a much longer period of time than she was used to. Then they moved. A lot. To where, she would only find out much later in her life. Now her gold father was moving around making funny noises and the small specks tickled her nose causing her to make weird noises.

"Bill this is absolutely ridiculous," Dipper muttered fixing the bangs on the tiny child he was carrying. The demon smiled and kept "fixing" the area around them not that he could the stone chamber they where in had millennium of history and of course dust. Bill was running around dusting the cracks letting as much sunlight as he could in. "Bill seriously this place is a clean as it can get...right sweet?" Dipper cooed at the bundle in his arms. The tiny child giggled and reached to his face with her hands. Dipper held her in one arm and obliged with his left using his pointer finger to tickle her chin. The baby squeaked and suckled on his finger. "Bill may we hurry this up? There is a billion percent chance she's hungry," Dipper muttered never taking his eyes off his daughter.

Bill on the other hand ceased his pointless cleaning and gazing lovingly as his husband and child. Never in his long life did he imagine the image burned into his mind as clearly as if it happened yesterday would lead him here. Vanquishing the duster and wiping the sleeves of his signature golden suit Bill took a few steps and embraced them. The child wined and now forgotten about her father's finger took his hair and pulled lightly. Bill chuckled pecking Dipper lightly on the cheek the latter rolled his eyes "Okay softie if we aren't going to do this I have to take Lilith home for her bath and dinner." Bill let them go and his visible sky blue eye sparkled in excitement "Of course my dear place her right here," the demon smiled and patted a step just below a red brick bowled filled to the brim with a clear liquid.

"Oh heck no!" Dipper squawked glaring at the floor. "And why not?" Bill asked already taking his place on the right side of the bowl. "Bill...that floor is dirty! It could be ridden in who knows what!" Bill rolled his eye expecting this exact situation. Being only half demon Dipper always worried that Lilith would not have the magical capabilities to repel all Bill could. Already prepared Bill took the soft brown baby bag from his husband who was muttering about diseases and dangerous creatures that for sure must have crawled on every inch of this temple despite the waning energies of other much more power entities. From the bag Bill produced a soft creamy blanket decorated in small golden triangles and soft blue pine trees made by Mabel herself. The first birthday gift Lilith ever received and her favorite of course.

The demon gently placed the blanket on the steps making sure to cover every inch he was sure Lilith would touch out of curiosity but since she was only a baby who could barely crawl wasn't much. "Now place her on the blanket and don't worry about it getting dirty or 'infested'," Bill used air quotes on infested for emphasis "it is infused with a bit of my powers so nothing can touch her now come on and stop worrying I thought you where the one with the rush." Bill chuckled taking his place once again.

Dipper sighed and unwrapped their small daughter placing her gently on the blanket and taking his place on the left of the bowl.

Lillith squeaked in protest her pink eyes watering. _Why was it so cold now?_ she thought trying to reach out to her gold father who today was indeed mostly gold the amber showing only on his face and hands. The single blue spot on his face sparkled and he looked happy so she thought he would reach out and hold her but he didn't just made a gestured toward a red thing filled with clear stuff she assumed was water. Her blue father now she knew as _Dipper_ because she could hear better than before and that was the noise a lot of people made to him was smiling weakly his browns betraying the unease he felt.  
Lilith really did not get why neither of her fathers was picking her up and and letting her sleep. She did not get at all why this time was so different than the rest but some how she knew it had something to do with the bowl and the water so she crawled slowly to it hearing her fathers make excited noises. She was hungry and they ignored her. They _never_ ignored her especially since she could feel the water on her face they _always_ did something nice when there was water on her face. The water looked nice and her fathers where not moving it so she thought it was okay for her to drink.

Bill gazed proudly at her daughter as she drank and waited patiently for her image to appear. Dipper on the other hand was making sure she did not choke on the potion but curiosity nagged at him as well. Bill always reminded him of this same ritual he had when he was "younger" drinking from the brick red bowl and seeing an image of the Big Dipper in it. That alone convinced that the ritual had something to do with finding out the drinkers true love so when Lilith was born he would not shut up about the ritual. When Lucinda and Lucian visited they questioned Bill but didn't deny anything.  
"Nothing's happening," Dipper muttered. The clear liquid had just turned a creamy color and Lilith's hesitation at first vanished as soon as it did and she drank gratefully making soft pleasured noises. "Come 'ere baby that's enough," Dipper sighed and took his daughter in his arms the latter had a soft look in her pink eyes and for a fraction of a second turned a darker pink the back, Dipper was sure he imagined it. "It _must_ mean something," Bill muttered. "Maybe it's just the color white?" Dipper asked only to ease the worry he saw in his husbands features. "Or vanilla," he muttered taking a wipe from the baby bag and cleaning Lilith's face. "Vanilla?" Bill asked burning the rest of the potion with his blue flames.  
"Yeah she smells like vanilla...," or maybe it was the flowers they brushed passed to reach the temple. "No...no that must be it that would explain the color the potion turned! It's different for all demons and since Lilith is only half demon she must only be able to create a portion of her image!" Bill exclaimed he took their sleep daughter from Dipper's hold and kissed her face "Vanilla. Lillith don't ever forget that it is the key to your happiness." he held her closed to his chest and Dipper sighed resting his head on the gold demon's shoulder.

"Or maybe one day you'll walk into a bakery and someone will accidently spill vanilla on you," Dipper murmured. Lillith giggled and he took that as a sign to make another theory. "Okay you'll be at a friend's house making their favorite dessert and messing it up only to find out by them they secret ingredient was a drop of...vanilla!" Dipper gasped and Lillith giggled even more. Every since they had returned from the ritual Dipper had made silly theories on how 'vanilla' could possibly relate to his daughter's true love the baby often giggling at the end of them. Now both bathed and eaten their fill Dipper laid on his shared queen size bed he shared with Bill, head resting on the headboard cradling his baby he continued their fun. "Their name or nickname is Vanilla!" Dipper chuckled the baby moaned softly as if telling him that that was his worst most uncreative theory.  
"Well whatever vanilla has to do with finding your true love you will know sign or not they are," Dipper muttered closing his eyes listening to Bill in the shower. Running a hand through Lillith's soft black hair Dipper had never felt happier about his life. "It may be in the weirdest most stupidly obscure place you meet them," he muttered remembering his first meeting with Bill, triangle form, in his attic, as a sleep deprived twelve year old wanting nothing more than to solve the mysteries of his still home Gravity Falls. "The situation will more than likely be even weirder than that and you'll question yourself for forever and a day about it..." the shower turned off ", about that spark you felt with them. And you two may be absolutely the weirdest pairing ever with like no hope of ever liking each other let alone being soul mates." A click of their door and footsteps. "But...the deer teeth will appear and you both will find out there is more to each other than meets the eye and by some crazy blue moon miracle you'll fall in love...," a shifting of the sheets and something warm embracing them.

Lillith yawned and snuggled into her father's arms. This different day was different but the soft noises he was making had her attention.

Bill smiled and kissed his love gently the latter shielding their daughter's eyes. "Come on continue." he murmured laying on the crook of Dipper's neck his husband sighing softly. "And despite the differences, the disapproving glares you both get from friend, foe and stranger alike your happy, because this is the best dream ever and you never want to wake up." Bill chuckled and picked up stroking Lillith's hair gently. "It's not a dream it's a beautiful reality that you never thought in your billions of years of life would happen and nothing would ever make you let go of it..." Bill sighed and slept.

Lillith yawned and was swept into the mindscape where she picture her father's love story...a supposed impassibility but a beautiful reality.

 **Could this be considered fluffy? 'Cause that is defiantly fluff compared to all the other stuff I write XD Okay Lillith is one billion percent blood related to Bill and Dipper so she is half demon a bit faster learner than normal human children but not much so if something is very weirdly described you'll know it's her tiny mind trying to get things most mentioned the outdoors sky and the color of her eyes.**

 **Hope yall liked it please review and leave a suggestions for more oneshots :D**


	3. I Have To Say Goodbye

**I have to say Goodbye**

 _At exactly 12 midnight Dipper receives_ _a call from an unknown_ _number in a zombie like sleep state_ _Dipper answers the phone..._

Dipper: ...*trying to surpress a yawn* Hello?

?: Heyyy...It's been too long!

Dipper: Uhhh...*yawns* Who is this?

?: Don't you remember me? *nervous laugh*

Dipper: *recognizes the voice of an old friend but for the life of him cannot remember the name* OH! Err...I know we met back in junior high right?

?: Yeah! *sigh* It's been too long right?

Dipper: *he just _knows_ this voice but dub's him Tyrone to not be rude* Dude! It's been forever! How are you?

Tyrone: *hesitates* Terrible but let's talk about you! How are you? What have you done? You still visit that one place during the summer? Is it still weird? Do you have a g-

Dipper: Wait...slow down man! Its like midnight here and I still think I'm dreaming so uhhh... Good. Good. Hella lot of stuff. Yeah and it's called Gravity Falls live there now. Oh yeah. Umm that's kind of personal...

Tyrone: Ohhh 50 points to Gryffindor!

Dipper: More like Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw! *chuckles*

Tyrone: But I want _deep answers_ seriously how have you been?

Dipper: _Good_. Graduated, like I said I moved to Gravity Falls there was just something there that could not keep me away for long...now that I think about it you said you have been _terrible..._ are YOU okay?

Tyrone: Oh uh... *shuffling noises* Been suffering from depression and that's been affecting my health over all...feeling like your trapped all the time does not help. *sigh*

Dipper: *wide awake now* Dude I've got all the time in the world...what happened?

Tyrone: If you weren't you I would not tell you this...

Dipper: I know BFF! here to listen! Spill your heart out.

Tyrone: Well I suppose it started a long time ago...before we met. I lived in a very _suppressed_ place. The people and their rules _did not get me_. So at one point in time I finally snapped. *cough* I found myself a new place but in my fear that it would end up the same as my old "home" I used people. Most I did not have a care in the world about, they were pawns, a mean to an end.

Dipper: It might be how vague your describing this but...You...have no idea I'm getting dejavu...

Tyrone: *panicking* OH! Should I st-

Dipper: Naw man! Keep going we haven't gotten to the best part yet! Where you met me and I made your life a hella lot better!

Tyrone: Pfft your so humble actually that did not happen. I saw you as a pawn aswell you _terrified me_.

Dipper: Yeowch man! Sorry about that dang I did not even see that...!

Tyrone: Oh no! No one saw it! Not even I! It wasn't until I was close to death when I realized that you unlike everyone else was not a pawn *laughs*

Dipper: *headache* Dude...your laugh is _really familiar_ but that's impossible...sorry I'm being paranoid like always!

Tyrone:...I hope you know that your courage and kindness touched me in a way I never felt before in a trillion years. For once I saw a light in a world I thought should be freed...! But I had _no idea how to reach you._.

Dipper: *headache throbs even more* Pffft must be my lack of sleep ugh my head is killing me...

Tyrone: NO! YOU WILL NOT DIE FOR ANOTHER 60 YEARS! YOU WILL MARRY AND BE HAPPY SEE YOUR GRANDCHLDREN AND GROW OLD WITH YOUR SPOUSE AND NOT M-

Dipper: DUDE! What the actual hell! Calm the frick down! Your starting to sound like this psycho demon I had the displeasure of meeting...!

Tyrone: NO! I CANNOT! I- I- I- I SCREWED UP P *losing signal* N EE I F SORR SO SO T-

Dipper: No actual f- BILL? No your gone! I'm dreaming!

Tyrone: SO SO SO SO -RRY SO DID- -EV -AY GOODBYE *call disconnects*


End file.
